Death without you
by Jote Jote
Summary: My point of view of Yamamoto awaking at the hospital, after one week or two. Yamamoto x Tsuna  8027 . No american series.


**DEATH WITHOUT YOU  
by Jote Jote  
**

"Dad ..."

Tsuyoshi was the happiest man on earth, his eyes filled with tears at the sight of his awakened son, just two hours after leaving the ICU.

His Takeshi's torso was bare; he had an IV line on his left hand. Gauze covered the large, still-healing wound on his abdomen. He had a bladder catheter and to his right a colon catheter hung on the bed rail. It hurt every time he moved.

"Son ..."

Tsuyoshi leaned over the bed, embracing his son. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and said he loved him. Yamamoto did not say anything or react to his father, as soon as he finished, the tears started rolling from his eyes as he said:

"Bring Tsuna to me…"

About an hour had passed before Tsuna learned of what happened and got to the hospital. He ran past the nurses, ignoring them as they yelled at him for running down the hallways and asked him where he was heading. He ignored everyone and ran, he ran as fast as he could. When he reached the room Ganauche was there with Tsuna's father. Gokudera came with Tsuna but had been left behind.

Both men greeted Tsuna, who only waved at them, and headed straight to the door which he opened with a single movement.

"Yamamoto!"

Tsuna stopped at the doorway, Yamamoto was sitting up leaning on his arms. His arms trembled under the weight of body, his wounds didn't hurt thanks to the intravenous analgesics he received continuously.

"Ts... Tsuna."

Yamamoto's eyes filled with tears and his smile was frail.

"Yamamoto!"

Tsuna rushed to his friend, throwing his arms around him, pushing him against the bed in the strongest hug Tsuna could give. Yamamoto mirrored Tsuna's action and embraced him, squeezing him tight.

"Yamamoto!"  
"Hey ...!"  
"Everything is my fault ..."

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears, wetting Yamamoto's cheek.

"Don't cry."  
"It's my fault they did this to you, if I had not ..."

Yamamoto stroked Tsuna's head, his lips trembling, making a super-human effort to not cry. He didn't want to mortify Tsuna even more.

"If I had been there with you that night ..."

Those words were the trigger to Yamamoto's tears. He sobbed in Tsuna's arms, his tears sliding down his face and onto his friend's shoulder. With each tear he felt a little weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

"Sorry ... I'm so sorry ..."

Yamamoto wept in Tsuna's embrace. That was the best thing he could receive while in the middle of this nightmare.

"Yamamoto ..."  
"I didn't want to die alone!"

He said through tears, clinging to Tsuna. Hearing that from Yamamoto broke Tsuna's heart.

"I really didn't want to die there all alone!"

Tsuna broke down in tears.

"Sorry!"  
"I just ... I just wanted to play baseball with my friends."  
"A… and… that's ok ... This was something that should've never happen."

Tsuna felt Yamamoto's body tremble beneath him. Yamamoto was in bad shape, in very bad shape, and that worried Tsuna even more. He knew nothing about medicine but he thought that all his crying would only hurt Yamamoto more.

"No… don't cry anymore."

Tsuna took Yamamoto's face in his hands; he squeezed his eyes tightly while sobbing. His nose was dripping and red. His cheeks were wet, so were his eyes when he opened them.

"Yamamoto… I…"

As he opened his eyes he noticed how close their faces were.

"..."

Their mouths moved closer, their noses brushing lightly. Their lips were slightly parted, their eyes searching for each other until their lips met in their first kiss.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Don't worry Dad; nothing is going to happen to us."

Tsuyoshi was a little adamant to leave his son alone for the night, even if Tsunayoshi Sawada was to stay with him.

"Are you sure?"  
"Nanona! We'll be fine!"

Yamamoto smiled at his father who was so happy to see him so lively. It was a relief for his heart. Although he couldn't walk, he was alive. It was going to be difficult but he knew his son would make it.

"Well, it's true that I haven't been home much lately, a night of rest will be good for me."  
"Ahahaha. I agree with that."  
"Sawada-kun?, are you sure your mother has no problem with you staying here today?"

Tsuna shook his head and said:

"I talked to her, she says it's okay since Yamamoto woke up."  
"Oh, in that case I have nothing to worry about."

Tsuyoshi said goodbye to the kids and closed the door behind him.

Every night a companion bed was rented for someone to sleep with Yamamoto, usually his father.

"I think tomorrow you'll receive a lot of visitors."

The bed was a small, foldable one but it was enough for Tsuna, who already laid on it.

"Tonight I'll sleep better."  
"Why do you say?"

Yamamoto smiled and extended his hand; Tsuna smiled back and took his hand.

"Because you make my life more bearable."

Tsuna blushed and determined that the piercing ache they felt that night was a symbol of something special between them, something so unique only they understood and Yamamoto determined that the pain he felt that night was a gift to Tsuna, a gift that proved how much he needed him in his life.

"Death with you, Tsuna."  
"I will not let you die alone. Never. I promise."

Tsuna squeezed Yamamoto's hand; giving thanks to God he was still alive.


End file.
